Whatever May Come
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Jillian Mason is Tom's daughter and Ben's twin sister. Follow the invasion through her eyes.   Suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is yet another Falling Skies story. :D I'm obsessed with this show. Anywho, this is about Ben having a twin sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas.**

Chapter 1.

"Jill!" I looked up from my book to see my little brother, Matt, running at me looking very exited.

"What's up little man?" I asked, setting my book down on my bed/cot. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the hallway.

"Dad and Hal are back! They got Ben!" My eyes widened and I smiled widely, quickly following behind him. Ben, my twin brother, has been missing for 6 months. Out of my brothers Hal, Matt and Ben, I was the closest with Ben. don't get me wrong, I love my other brothers, but Ben and I had a deeper bond. We were the smarty pants of the family and always spent free time reading or just talking.

Matt lead me to the infirmary, where dad and Hal were sitting around an unconscious Ben. My eyes started to water and I rushed over to his side. Matt went over and sat in Dad's lap. Hal was cleaning some skitter goo off of Ben's back. I kneeled down by Hal and laid my head next to Ben's on the cot. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as I stared at my brothers face.

"When will he wake up?" Matt asked. Dad shrugged.

"Probably in a few hours." Matt nodded and leaned back against him. I looked back at Ben. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

"Wake up soon Ben." I whispered.

"Ugh." My eyes shot open. Ben was groaning and slowly waking up. Holy Shit! Did that actually work?

"Dad!" Hal called. Dad stood up, gently pushing Matt off his lap, and walked over to Ben's side. Matt then went and sat in Hal's lap instead. Ben's head came up and he opened his eyes.

"Dad?" He asked. Dad looked like he just won the lottery. Hal, Matt and I shared happy smile's.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." I could see tears swelling up behind dad's eyes, but he held them in. I on the other hand didn't. I sobbed happily. Ben nodded at dad and turned to me.

"Jilly Bean?" Ben asked. I laughed joyfully his nickname for me. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey Ben." He gave a small smile and laid his head back down. I shared another smile with my dad and laid my head back down. Slowly but surely, I fell asleep.

_EPIC TIME SKIP!_

"Jill. Wake up." My eyes slowly opened. My dad was smiling down at me. I noticed all of my brothers had disappeared and I was laying on the cot. Standing up, I gave dad a confused look.

"Where are the boys?" I yawned.

"They're all back in our room. Hal laid you down on the cot, but none of us had the heart to wake you up, with what little sleep you've been getting." I nodded and smiled tiredly. That was true, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep, with worrying about Ben, then about dad and Hal when there out on missions. Since mom died, my motherly instincts have kicked into over drive, especially with Matt.

"Ok. I think I'm going to go lay down some more." I yawned again. Dad smiled and hugged me. I squeezed him back. I was definitely a daddy's girl.

"Alright. I'm going to talk to Captain Weaver for a while, try and get some good sleep ok?" He commanded gently. I nodded and set off down the hallway to our room.

I opened the door to find Hal sleeping, and Ben and Matt laughing on the couch.

"You jerk!" Matt laughed. Ben smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I guess Ben scared him or something. I walked further into the room, and Ben grinned at me. He got up and raced over to me, embracing me in a bear hug. I hugged him back tightly, and a couple tears ran down my face.

"God I missed you!" I cried into his shoulder. He pulled back and smiled.

"I missed you too, I think." I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you think?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a little. He laughed.

"Don't bite my head off. I just meant that when the harness was on, I didn't have control over anything. Not emotions, movements, nothing." I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Oh. Stupid harness." I tried to hold it in, but ended up crying again. Ben pulled me into another bear hug.

"Don't cry, little sister." Ben soothed. I let out a slight chuckle.

"Your only older by 15 minutes." I mumbled.

"Yeah but that's still more, so you are technically my little sister." That is true, and he just loved to rub it in my face. I pulled away.

"Whatever." I laughed, rubbing my eyes. He smiled and went back over to Matt, pulling his shirt on. I walked over to the window, sitting on the windowsile looking up at the now bright blue sky.

"What was it like with the skitters?" Matt asked Ben. I noticed Hal peeking at them. He put his pointer finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep again. I tuned out Ben and Matt's conversation, focusing on the sky. Pretty soon, I was slowly falling asleep again. I let my head fall back against the wall, and was out like a light.

**Hope it was good. Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm sorry in advance if I get some things wrong in this, or any of the other chapters. My brain keeps spacing out and I keep forgetting some things. They put a re-run of Falling Skies on the other day, but now they wont show anymore. So if some things aren't right, sorry again.**

**Sorry it's been so long :P Life's a bitch sometimes. XD And…..**

**I'm turning 15 tomorrow! AHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and ideas. If I did, Ben would be my boyfriend XD *Sigh***

Chapter 2.

Jillian's P.O.V.

"Get up!" My eyes opened to find Matt in front of me. I groaned and sat up. I just realized I was on my bed.

"What Matt?" I yawned.

"Dad told me to wake you up." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks bud. Where is everybody?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. No one tells me anything." He grumbled. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away, then left the room. I sighed and stood up.

I walked to the bathrooms down the hallway and relieved my self. After cleaning myself, I turned to flush the somehow working toilet, but stopped when I saw the blood red water. I pulled my pants and underwear back down, and sure enough, my underwear was full of blood.

"Shit!" I cursed, and grabbed some more toilet paper. Laying it on my underwear, I used it as temporary padding and pulled my pants back up. Flushing the toilet, I walked out of the stall and washed my hands, then walked back to my family's room.

I kneeled down next to my bed and pulled my old school bag out from under the bed and opened it. I opened an inside zipper, only to find it empty.

"Oh come on!" I sighed. Standing up, I got a cramp and clutched my stomach. I waited for a couple seconds before it went away. Carrying my bag with me, I went to see Anne. She was treating some little kid and when their dad went near one of the medical supply cabinets, Anne freaked.

"Stop!" The man gave her a weird look. "Get away from the cabinet." She commanded. She finished with the little kid and his dad rushed him out of the room, glancing at Anne. She sighed and smiled at me. I noticed her busted lip. I had heard about the incident with the medical supplies earlier, but didn't say anything.

"Hello Jill. Can I help you with anything?" She asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Um, do you have any tampons?" I asked, feeling very embarrassed. She gave me a knowing smile and nodded. Opening another cabinet, she pulled out a package full of some.

"Here you go. You can keep the one's you don't use for the next time. I've got plenty more." She handed them to me. I gave her a grateful smile and put them in my bag.

"Thank you." She nodded just as Hal walked in. She greeted him with a smile and he sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, putting some of the medical supplies away. I set my bag down and went to help her.

"I don't know. Does Ben seem… different to you?" He asked her. I raised my eyebrow at him along with Anne.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Hal shrugged. He then started talking about how different Ben was acting.

"I mean, when Jill fell asleep on the windowsill earlier, he picked her up and laid her down on her bed." Well that explains how I got on the bed.

"And…?" Anne nodded.

"He shouldn't be able to do that! He could never pick her up before the invasion!" I was irked at how he was talking like I wasn't here. Narrowing my eyes at him, I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked. He looked at me.

"No! I just meant he was a string bean before the skitters!" He panicked. I gave him a look, then went back to putting supplies away. Anne laughed.

"You have to be careful of what you say around a girl Hal. And the harness probably has something to do with his strength. Who knows what the skitters are capable of." Anne told him. Hal sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess." He gave her a small smile and left. After putting away the rest of the supplies, I told Anne goodbye, grabbed my bag, and went back to our room. Ben was now in the room laying on his bed, reading a "Harry Potter" book. I put my bag down on my bed and sat next to it. Ben smiled at me.

"Hey." he greeted me.

"Reading I see." I grinned. We absolutely love Harry Potter. He closed it, laying it down on his bed.

"I was, but now I feel like taking a walk, maybe look around." He sat up. I smiled and pulled my shoulder length, curly blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Cool, I'll come with you. Just give me a few minutes." I stood up, only to get another painful cramp and bend over again, clutching my stomach. Ben rushed over to my side, putting a hand on my back.

"You ok?" He asked. I groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, just a cramp." I took a deep breath and stood straight up again. Ben looked confused for a second, before his eyes widened a little and he nodded understandingly.

"Oh! Your on your menstrual cycle." He said it like it was nothing, while I blushed like crazy. I smacked his arm and searched threw my bag, until I found a fresh pair of underwear.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told him. He smirked and nodded. Giving him a playful glare, I went back to the bathroom and changed. once in the clean underwear, I wrapped the dirty underwear up in a plastic bag and walked back to the room. Ben was tapping his finger against the windowsill, staring outside. I hide the plastic bag under my bed and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He jumped a little and turned to me. He gave a small smile.

"Sure." He seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, playing with my necklace. It was my mothers locket, shaped like a heart. On one on side was a picture of the whole family together, making silly face's at the camera, and on the other side is a picture of my mom smiling. I always wear it, scared that if I take it off I'll lose it. I was also wearing a loose white tank top, blue jeans and my old converse.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tried to convince me, but I didn't believe it.

"No your not. Tell me Ben." I put my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked away.

"What will people think? This weirdo boy with spikes sticking out of his back." I rubbed his arm.

"Your not a weirdo boy Ben, you're my stinky brother. Now come on! You've got a school to see." He chuckled at me and pulled me into a side hug. I linked our arms together and lead him out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After I introduced Ben to a bunch of people, and hearing about Terri Clayton's plan to send us away, we went to get something to eat.

"So, what do you think of our little community?" I asked as we waited in line for food. He chuckled and was about to say something, when some random dude came up.

"I'm not standing in line with this _**Razorback.**_" Random dude hissed. My happy mood dropped like that and I glared.

"What's your problem?" Ben asked him. The dude scoffed and I stepped more towards Ben.

"My problem is you and all those other _**Razorback's.**_ You're the reason the skitters are after us!" He exclaimed, gaining unwanted attention. Hal and Maggie stepped over and Hal got in the guys face. I didn't pay much attention to there conversation, since I took off after Ben, who stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Ben! Ben wait up!" I yelled, chasing after him down the deserted hallway. He ignored me so I grabbed onto his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He huffed and turned to me.

"What?" I flinched at his dark tone. I rubbed his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Don't listen to him Ben, he doesn't know shit." He removed my hand and set off down the hallway again. Sighing, I followed behind.

"Ben….." I stopped when he turned around really fast, almost colliding with his back. His face was all red and he was pissed.

"What Jillian?" He practically screamed. I backed into the lockers from shock and felt my eyes start to water. I had never seen Ben like this before, and it scared the hell out of me.

"I was just trying to…." "To what? Help? Yeah, well you cant! So just leave me alone!" I couldn't help the few tears that escaped my eyes. His eyes softened when he noticed and he instantly looked guilty.

"Jill, I…." I turned and ran down the hallway, my sobs blocking out his voice.

I kept running until I reached my family's room. I walked in, slamming the door shut behind me. Throwing myself down on my cot/bed, I cried into my pillow. Some people might think I was being over dramatic, but they wouldn't get it. Ben was the one I always went to for comfort (besides my mom), to talk to when I couldn't sleep and he would just make me feel better about what ever was bothering me. It's a horrible feeling to have someone you love so much, be so angry at you.

I rolled onto my side, and looked down at my locket. Sniffling, I opened it and smiled sadly at my mothers picture. Even though Ben and I are twins, I looked more like my mother. Same shade of blonde hair, same blue eyes, same smile. Dad always said I was like her twin, rather than Ben.

"I miss you mom." I sighed sadly, focusing on my mothers bright smile. I tried to calm down, and thought about an old memory of our family, before the invasion.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_No, no, no. Your doing it wrong!" I laughed at my mother's attempts to do the correct dance moves. We are playing "Just Dance" on the WII, Katy Perry's "Hot N Cold" blasting through the speakers. She glared playfully at me._

"_I'm trying! Lets see you do it!" She exclaimed playfully. I smirked and nodded. Restarting the song, I did all the moves perfectly._

"_Show off." She muttered. I laughed and she smiled. I showed her the moves over and over about 4 times, before re-starting the song again._

"_Alright, I'll get it this time!" She told me confidently. I giggled and played the song._

"_**We, used to be**_

_**Just like twins, so in-sync,**_

_**The same, energy,**_

_**Now's a dead, battery"**_

_Just as we reached this part of the song, Dad came in the backdoor, along with Hal, Ben and Matt. I heard dad chuckle and saw him sit down in his recliner out of the corner of my eye._

"_You still got it honey." He directed towards mom. She smirked, but didn't look away from the T.V._

"_You know it, babe." I laughed at my parents flirting, while my brothers made gagging noise's._

_Once the song came to an end, I turned to find Hal leaning against the wall, Ben and Matt on the couch, all looking amused. _

"_Alright, you win!" Mom declared dramatically, laying her head on my shoulder._

"_I always do!" I giggled. She gave me a playful look and I squealed as she tickled my sides. I fell to the ground, laughing so much. She smirked and tickled under my knees. I screamed and kicked my feet, my eyes watering from laughing._

"_Ok! You *Giggle* Win!" I laughed. The boys and dad laughed at us and mom let me up._

"_I always do!" She mimicked me. I playfully shoved her, and she shoved back. _

"_Are you sure your not sisters, instead of mother and daughter?" Hal joked. Mom and I shared a smile. We bumped our hips together, brought our pointer fingers to our lips, then set them on our butt's, making Sizzle noise's. Hal rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch with Ben and Matt._

"_I'm sorry I asked." He mumbled. I smirked and turned off the WII, mom making herself comfy in dad's lap. Grabbing my video camera off the coffee table, I started recording them._

"_And here we have the worlds most amazing parents in the world, getting cozy on the recliner!" I said in a funny announcer voice. Dad laughed when mom blushed. She hide her head in his chest, and I smirked._

"_Now now! Don't be getting to cozy! I don't need another little brother!" I scolded in my regular voice. Mom's head shot up and her eyes were wide._

"_Jillian Cassandra Mason!" Mom exclaimed. I sighed dramatically._

"_Fine, but at least wait until Matt leaves the room! Spare him the horror!" I smirked, watching her eyes get even bigger. _

"_That's it!" She was tomato red. She shot up off dad's lap and lunged for me. I ducked out of the way._

"_Come and get me, mommy!" I cackled evilly, running into the kitchen. She chased me around the kitchen island about 4 time's before I bolted for the living room again, video camera pointed over my shoulder the whole time catching our little chase on tape. Just as I thought, my brothers were laughing at us with dad. I quickly handed Matt the video camera._

"_Save the camera Mattie!" I yelled dramatically, and mom once again tackled me to the ground. We rolled around the floor, trying to pin each other._

"_Are you getting this?" Ben asked Matt, who nodded. Eventually, mom pinned me, elbow on my stomach. We were laughing to much, and I had to pee._

"_Ok! Let me up! I gotta peeeeeee!" I giggled, crossing my legs. She laughed and let me up. I snatched my video camera back from Matt, turned it off, then ran to the bathroom._

_Later that night…._

_It was now 8:00 PM, and every one was just being lazy around the living room, chilling in their pajamas. My bare feet were in mom's lap as she painted my toenails a glittery red color. Dad was in his recliner again, Hal and Ben sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, and Matt was on the other side of mom, leaving her in the middle of us._

"_**Uh huh, this my shit,**_

_**All the girls stomp your feet like this,**_

_**A few times I've been around that track,**_

_**So it's not just gonna,**_

_**Happen like that,**_

_**Cause I aint no hollaback,**_

_**girl,**_

_**I aint no hollaback,**_

_**Girl!**_

_**A few times I've been around that track,**_

_**So it's not just gonna,**_

_**Happen like that,**_

_**Cause I aint no hollaback,**_

_**Girl,**_

_**I aint no hollaback,**_

_**Girl!"**_

_My cell phone went off from beside's me, Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" as my ring tone. Dad groaned at my choice of music and I smiled cheekily. Flipping it open, I held my phone to my ear._

"_Helllooooo?" I sang. Mom laughed and shook her head._

"_Jill? Can you talk for a while?" Came the happy voice of my best friend, Vanessa. I nodded, even though she couldn't see it._

"_Course I can. What's up?" I asked. V, my nickname for her, was like a sister to me. _

"_You know Dean?" She asked. Dean was this really cute boy at our school._

"_Yeah, what about him?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke a cola. She giggled._

"_Wellllll, he asked me out!" She exclaimed. I did a spit take._

"_What! Oh my god V! That's awesome!" I screamed, getting some odd looks from my family._

"_I know! We're going on our first date tomorrow!" We both giggled like school girls. We spent 30 minutes talking, before mom mouthed "Time to hang up". _

"_I gotta go now V. Call me after you get back tomorrow!" I commanded._

"_Well, we aren't leaving until 12:00, so will you come over and help me get ready? Please?" She begged. _

"_But of course! I'll be over at 11:00 to help. Now, I've gotta go, my mom is giving my "The Look"!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at my mom, who rolled her eyes._

"_K. Love ya!" She laughed._

"_Love ya too!" And with that, I hung up._

"_What was that about?" Hal asked. I grinned and pulled my feet out of mom's lap._

"_V's going on a date tomorrow!" I screamed, standing up all happy and what not. Hal rolled his eyes, and I noticed Ben's face fall a little. Oh shit. I forgot he had a crush on Vanessa._

"_That's nice." Mom smiled. I smiled back at her, glancing at Ben._

"_Yeah, I'm going over to her house tomorrow and help her get ready." Mom nodded and I sat down next to Ben._

"_Don't worry about it Ben, it's only one date. I can still convince her to fall in love with you." I smirked when he blushed and shoved my shoulder._

"_Oh shut up." He mumbled, but smiled. I chuckled and turned my attention to the T.V. "My Girl" with Dan Aykroyd came on and I squealed. I LOVE this movie._

_Once the song "My Girl" by The Temptations started to play, dad got up and pulled me up. I laughed as we started to dance around the room. Mom opened my video camera up and started recording us, while Hal, Ben and Matt smiled at us._

"_**I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day,**_

_**When it's cold outside, **_

_**I've got the month of may,**_

_**I guess you say, **_

_**what can make me feel this way?**_

_**My girl, my girl, my girl,**_

_**Talkin' 'bout my girl,**_

_**My girl!" **_

_I giggled as dad sang along with the words out loud, smiling down at me. He spun me out, then pulled me back in, and then spun us in circles. He would always sing this to me when I couldn't sleep or when I was sad, and still does. I'm defiantly a daddy's girl._

_After I started to get tired, I pulled away, grabbed the video camera and pushed mom to dad. They smiled at each other and started to dance, while I then recorded them. My brothers lined up next to me and we watched mom and dad dance for a while, before I let out a gigantic yawn. Closing my camera, I turned to my brothers._

"_I'm going to bed now." I whispered, nodding to the clock which read 11:00. _

"_That's a good idea." Hal nodded. I noticed Matt was practically sleeping standing up, so I bent down and picked him up. He wrapped his legs around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I let out a quiet laugh and walked to the stairs. I put my pointer finger to my lips and nodded at our parents. They were now slow dancing, and didn't even notice us leaving. Ben and Hal nodded, so I grabbed onto Matt again and started upstairs. _

_Hal opened Matt's bedroom door for me and I laid Matt on his bed, tucking him in. _

"_Are mom and dad gonna come say goodnight?" Matt asked sleepily._

"_Probably in a little while, ok?" I told him. He nodded and yawned again. I leaned down and kissed his forehead._

"_Goodnight Mattie." I whispered, getting up. _

"_Night Jilly." He whispered. I smiled and walked into the hallway, where Ben and Hal were waiting. They quickly told him goodnight and Ben closed the door. I leaned against the wall, noticing how tired I actually was._

"_Night, dumb jock." Ben smirked at Hal. Hal returned it._

"_Night, math geek." He shot back. I yawned and smiled sleepily at them._

"_Nighty night boys." I hugged them both, then stumbled down the hall to my room._

"_Goodnight, Princess." They said at the same time, smirking. I rolled my half closed eyes and opened my bedroom door. Princess was their annoying nickname for me, just like dumb jock and math geek. With a little wave, I closed my door and collapsed onto my bed. I snuggled into my pillow and blankets, sleep consuming me._

_END FLASHBACK._

Sighing, I closed my locket and wiped at my eyes.

_Click._

I looked up to see my dad enter the room. He smiled at me, until he noticed I was crying, and then frowned.

"What's wrong, Jill?" He asked, pushing some of my hair out of my face. I sniffled and shook my head.

"It's nothing, I just got into a little fight with Ben." I said, looking down. It wasn't really a fight, but I didn't know what else to call it, so meh.

"A fight?" Dad laughed. I looked up to his amused face. "You and Ben never fight. But when you do, you've never stayed mad at each other for longer than a day." I let out a little smile, but it was gone and replaced with another sad face once the door opened and Ben stepped in. Dad noticed and sighed. He then went and started messing with something, but I didn't pay attention to what, just laid back down and turned over so my back was to them. I heard Ben sigh sadly and walk over by my dad. I listened to them talk, and Ben say that he wanted to go with Clayton. My eye's widened a little at that, but then I shrugged it off. With a sigh, dad left the room.

"Jill?" I huffed at him and closed my eyes. I heard him come closer, until I felt the cot shift and his hand on my arm.

"Jilly Bean?" He coaxed. I almost turned around, but controlled myself and ignored him. He sighed and I jumped a little when he laid next to me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Jill, I just got so mad. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He sounded sincere, so I turned over to face him. I could tell he meant it by the look on his face. I hugged him and he returned it.

"It's ok." I whispered. He pulled back and smiled.

"So, are we going with Clayton?" I asked. He nodded.

"Dad's out there telling everybody now, that he's sending us." I nodded and sat up.

"Well come on then, we should get ready." I sighed. I didn't want to go with Terri Clayton. Something about him seemed off, and I had a bad feeling about this. But, knowing dad, we don't have a choice, so meh. Standing up, I pulled out my old back pack and started packing, along with Ben.

"Lets see if we cant catch the end of dad's little speech." Ben said, once we finished. I grinned and skipped to the door. Ben followed, chuckling.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"Only you can be so sad and depressed one minute, then start skipping like you've won the lottery the next." I laughed with him and we made our way to the cafeteria. Well, I skipped the whole way while Ben walked.

**End Scene! Boo Yah! Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Holy Crap! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this! I'm so sorry! I've been working on other story's and have had quite a lot of drama in my life lately. :P I hope to keep updating as often as possible.**

**And sorry if something's are backwards and slightly out of order. I just decided to mix it up a little bit. ;) Hopefully you guys are ok with that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. **

Chapter 3.

Jillian P.O.V.

Ben and I had just caught the last part of dad's little speech, saying that if everything goes as planned, the kids come back the next night.

"I think it's best if all the kids go, because they are our future and they have to come first. An hour should be enough to pack and say goodbyes, so let's get to it." Dad said. There were mumbles all around the gym, some in disagreement and some in sadness and fear. Dad walked over to us and gave a small smile.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, and you two should get packing." He said, but I don't think he was to sure. He walked away to talk to someone and I looked at the ground, sighing myself. Ben nudged my shoulder.

"Come on Jill, lets go find Matt and get ready." He gave me an encouraging smile. I just nodded and followed after him back to our room. This really didn't feel right, but I was going to go with my brothers no matter what.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bye daddy. I love you." I whispered as I hugged my dad goodbye. Hal, Ben and Matt had just said their goodbye's and were waiting for me.

"I love you too Jill. I'll see you and your brothers tomorrow." He promised with a smile. I smiled back and heard Lt. Clayton call out that we were leaving.

"I guess it's time to go." I mumbled.

"You keep your brothers in line for me will you? They need that motherly instinct that you've got." Dad looked serious, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes.

"Sure thing dad." I grinned. We hugged once more and he kissed my forehead, then nudged me towards my brothers. Once all the kids were ready, we moved out. Ben wrapped an arm around Matt as we walked and Hal walked ahead with Lt. Clayton.

We were walking for quite a while and Matt was starting to slow down, looking ready to lay down and sleep.

"Hey Mattie, want a ride?" I asked, squatting down and patting my back. He grinned.

"Yeah!" He jumped up on my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I laughed and stood up, locking my arms under his knees.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we finally reached the ranch I sighed in relief. No more walking.

I let Matt off of my back and he grabbed my hand as Lt. Clayton started speaking. I didn't really listen because I didn't like him, plus this place was looked creepy. All I heard was that we would be given a tour in the morning and that we could go have something to eat and then get ready for bed. Megh.

After Matt, Ben and Hal had gotten something to eat, we all sat down at a table away from the other people.

"Aren't you going to eat Jill?" Hal asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

Hal just shrugged and went back to eating. Bored, I glanced around and my eyes narrowed when I saw Clayton whispering to some teenage boy and then look over at me. The boy looked over and ran his eyes up and down my body, making me uncomfortable.

Matt looked at me, then at the boy, then at Hal.

"Hal?" He asked.

Hal swallowed the food in his mouth. "What is it buddy?"

"Why is that boy looking at Jill like that?" Matt asked, tilting his head curiously.

That caught Ben's attention too and both he and Hal raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"What boy?" Ben asked. I looked back over at the mystery boy and found that he was still looking me up and down. I sunk down slightly in my seat, trying to hide myself. My brothers noticed this and looked over in the direction I just looked. Hal's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw him.

"That little punk." He muttered, pushing his chair back and standing up. I realized he was going to go over there and sat back up in my seat.

"Hal, don't!" I hissed.

"What? Would you rather him keep looking at you like that? I can tell you're uncomfortable Jill."

I sighed and stood up. "It doesn't matter. Starting a fight with him wont do any good because then we'll most likely be kicked out."

Hal gave me a look. "First, it does matter because it's making you uncomfortable and I should go over there and kick his ass….."

"I'll help you." Ben cut in.

"You are not helping!" I whisper/shouted. Ben just shrugged.

Hal rolled his eyes. "Jillian…."

"Don't you _Jillian _me!" I cut him off. "I'm not a little girl anymore Hal!"

"No, but you are my little sister."

"I don't care! You are NOT going to start a fight tonight. Just sit back down and finish eating!"

Hal went to protest but I sent him a death glare. He huffed and sat back down, mumbling something about 'beating the crap out of the creep checking out his little sister'.

I rolled my eyes and Matt yanked on my arm.

"What is it Mattie?"

"That boy is looking at your butt. Why is he looking at your butt Jill?"

"THAT'S IT!" Hal exclaimed, shooting up out of his chair. "He's dead!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We've been here for a day now and something still didn't feel right.

I was sitting on the front steps, watching the soccer game between the Second Mass and the other kids. I noticed Jimmy was being a jerk to Ben and was about to go cuss him out, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked up and frowned when I saw the boy from last night.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather rudely. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry to bug you, I just wanted to introduce myself." He let go of my shoulder and held out his hand. "I'm Kyle Sanchez."

He was very confident and seemed like a smug asshole. His black hair was swept to the side and he had cold, blue eyes. He looked at me like he was the greatest thing to walk the earth and that I should start swooning

I just stared at his hand, not at all impressed. His cocky smile faltered for a second before he hide it.

"I guess you don't like to talk very much?" He sat next to me and tried to seem friendly, but I could see straight through it.

"Oh I like to talk, just not to creepy perverts."

"Excuse me?" He tried to seem shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you looking at me last night."

"Well can you blame me? I mean damn girl, you're fine." He smirked at me.

I think I just threw up a little.

"You think you're so smooth, but you're really just a smug asshole. Leave me alone."

Now he glared at me. "I would be careful if I was you. I'm not against hitting girls."

"You so much as put your pinky on me, I will kick your ass. And then my brother will kill you." I threatened.

"Please, I was on the football team and I used to wrestle. I can take your brother."

"Yeah? Well my brother _has a gun_." I lowered my voice menacingly, smirking when I saw fear flash across his face and in his eyes.

With a huff, I stood up and headed inside. It was starting to get dark out and Clayton announced earlier that we would be having dinner when it got dark.

After all the kids and adults came in, Hal and I helped out with making the meal and then we sat down at the table. I sat down next to Ben and quietly started eating.

There was some nice conversation going on all throughout dinner, until Rick spoke up.

"How can you eat _their _food?" Rick asked Ben, disgust clear in his voice.

Ben looked up at him shocked. "Excuse me?"

Rick mumbled something that I didn't pick up and Ben quickly excused himself and left the room. I gave Rick a nasty glare and got up, then rushed after Ben. I found him outside, leaning against the railing.

"Are you ok Benny?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Just peachy." He muttered sarcastically.

I sighed and leaned on the railing next to him. "Don't let Rick get to you Ben. He's just lost and confused."

"Yeah, I know." Ben sighed. "I just wish he would stop talking about the skitters like they're the best thing that has ever happened."

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it tonight Ben. Lets just head back inside and get some sleep."

He nodded and I linked my arm through his as we headed back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jillian?" Matt asked as he got ready for bed.

"Hmm?"

"Are we gonna see dad again?"

I looked up at my little brother. "Of course we're going to see him again. Why would you think we wouldn't?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it here. It's scary."

I smiled a little as I sat down on the floor next to him. "I know how you feel. Being in a new place and suddenly surrounded by people you don't know can be pretty scary. But I'm here. Hal's here. Ben's here. And dad will be here to get us before you know it." I told him, pulling him into my lap.

"You pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. I laughed and wrapped my pinky around his.

"I pinky promise."

Just then, Hal, Ben, Lourdes, Jimmy and Rick entered the room, all ready for bed. All of us had been chosen to bunk together. Rick's dad was just in the next room.

"Everybody ready for bed?" Lourdes asked.

Matt pouted. "I don't wanna go to sleep yet!"

"The faster you get to sleep, the sooner the next day will come and the closer you get to heading back to dad." I told him in a sing-song voice.

"Goodnight!" Matt dived under the blanket he was given. Everyone else chuckled and Lourdes turned off the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jill!…..Jill!…JILLIAN!"

"Who?! What?!" I sat straight up, half asleep. Ben was in front of me, panic all over his face.

"We have to get put of here! Clayton is handing kids over to skitters!" Ben said quietly. My eyes widened. I knew there was something wrong with him!

"Fuck!" I muttered, getting up and slipping on my jacket. Matt and the others were already up and I noticed Mike was waiting by the door with the other Second Mass kids. Hal lead us out of the room and down stairs.

We were almost to the door….."Hal? What are you doing?"

Fuck! That Tessa girl walked up to Hal with a confused face.

"Did you know your dad and Clayton are giving kids to the skitters?"

"I was going to get my dad to let you stay." She admitted sheepishly. Hal gave her a disgusted look and pushed her to the side, quickly getting us out. I could hear Tessa scream for her dad and panicked. And then there was gunfire.

"Shit!" I cursed, pushing Matt to go faster.

I screamed as I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I turned my head and saw none other than Kyle Sanchez smirking at me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing around. He grabbed my upper arms and threw me down. I grunted as my back collided with the hard ground.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do." He smirked evilly as he bent down and grabbed my wrist's. he then yanked me back up and tied my wrist's together behind my back.

"Start walking." He hissed, shoving me forward. My eyes widened as he pushed me towards the woods.

"No! Help!" I screeched. "HAL!"

"Shut up!" Kyle pulled the gun that was hanging around his shoulder and bunted me in the back of the head with it. My vision went blurry and I fell forward onto my knees.

"JILLIAN!" I heard Hal shouting and saw him heading towards us. Kyle lifted my up and tossed me over his shoulder, running for the woods.

Everything was blurry to me as he carried me through the woods. Panic and fear swelled inside of me when I heard the familiar mechanical roar of a mech close by.

"Hal." I mumbled, to dizzy to fight. "Ben."

Kyle suddenly dropped me onto the ground and stepped back away from me. I was confused, until I heard the mech again.

"Ahhhh! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I could just barley make out the form of a mech and skitter coming towards us.

The skitter came up to me and I was frozen with fear as it gently patted my head. It disgusted me to no end at how "Caring" it was acting as it gently lifted me up into it's disgusting alien arms.

"Jill!"

I glanced back and saw Hal and Ben running as fast as they could towards the scene. I heard the mech lifting up it's arm and then there was a zap.

It felt like I was being tasered as the mech shot me, and the last thing I saw was Hal and Ben's horrified faces, and then nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG review?! :D**


End file.
